


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action Please

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has always wanted to tell Reid how he feels. He discovers that actions speak louder than words, especially when alcohol is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm rounds_of_kink. The prompt was "Any, Any, Intoxication (drunk!sex), take another shot of courage/wonder why the right words never come/you just get numb." Title taken from the Elvis song of the same name. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The party had been a huge success. It wasn't every day that you graduated from high school, after all, and more than that, it wasn't every day that you decided to confess your feelings to your best friend. But Tyler had determined that tonight was the night. He had consumed mass quantities of alcohol under the adage of Dutch courage, never thinking about the fact that both he and Reid would end up drunk and therefore, words wouldn't have much of an impact.

The party guests had all gone, leaving the Garwin manor a disaster. However, the two remaining revelers had no interest in cleaning at the moment.

****

Tyler laughed as he and Reid stumbled up the stairs to Reid's bedroom. He fought off a wave of dizziness and dragged his hand along the wall for balance, clutching on to Reid with his other hand. Reid's answering laugh caused a bolt of arousal to course through Tyler's overheated body.

Finally reaching Reid's bedroom, Tyler pulled Reid through the door and led him over to the king-size bed, where they both toppled in a mess of limbs. Reid managed to disentangle himself from Tyler and lay down, pulling Tyler to lay beside him.

"Don't leave," Reid demanded while petting Tyler's arm. "Caleb will yell at me if you don't stay."

"Caleb went home, Reid," Tyler slurred while nuzzling into Reid's neck. "Eberybody..." That wasn't right. He shook his head to make the letters fall into the correct order on his tongue. "Evryboby..." Tyler sighed heavily in frustration. "No one's here but us," he finally managed.

Tyler paused as that realization swam through his impaired thinking.

"Reid, hey Reid," Tyler whispered into his companion's ear while pulling on Reid's arm. "There's somethin' I hafta tell Reid... uh, tell _you_ , but I don't want you to be mad, okay?"

Reid slowly dragged his head to look at Tyler, his eyes having trouble focusing. "Hmm? You say somethin', Ty? Don't leave, okay?"

"I love you, Reid," Tyler confessed solemnly, hoping that Reid wouldn't laugh or be disgusted.

"I love you, too, Ty," Reid promised, but Tyler knew that Reid wasn't understanding and shook his head.

"No, I love you more than friends. Okay?" He punctuated his question with a kiss to Reid's neck and more nuzzling.

Reid was nodding his head yes and petting Tyler's cheek, causing him to blush. "Love you, too."

Tyler decided that words weren't getting his point across, prompting him to lean in and kiss Reid's soft, warm lips.

Reid moaned into the kiss and opened under the gentle insistence of Tyler's tongue. For seemingly endless minutes, they kissed, the slow slide of tongues causing pulses to race in lust and excitement, hands groping and digging under clothes to reach bare, hot skin.

Tyler broke away from the kiss, sliding his hands under Reid's t-shirt. Pushing the soft material up and off, Tyler dragged his tongue up Reid's chest, pausing to kiss and nip, reaching Reid's neck and sucking a bruise into the pale skin.

"Shit. Tyler," Reid moaned, running his hand through Tyler's hair. Tyler leaned back to meet Reid's lust-blown pupils with his own. They grinned stupidly at each other before Reid practically ripped Tyler's shirt in his haste to remove it. He immediately licked a hot stripe across Tyler's collarbones. "Taste so good," he murmured.

Tyler choked in a breath at the feel of Reid's tongue. "Want you so bad." He pushed Reid back and fumbled to unbutton his jeans. Reid's hands slid over Tyler's back and around to stroke his abs, watching the muscles contract. He seemed fascinated with the canvas of warm, toned skin in front of him.

"Want you, too," he eventually responded as Tyler finally got the button undone and dragged down the zipper.

Tyler tugged on Reid's jeans, succeeding in dragging them and his boxers down, freeing Reid's cock to the cool air. Reid kicked them off the rest of the way as Tyler stared, seemingly mesmerized, before bringing his mouth down over the tip, licking under the sensitive ridge and tonguing the bead of pre-come from the slit.

Reid clutched at the sheets, planting his feet on the mattress and bending his knees to give Tyler more room. His moans spurred Tyler on until he had taken as much as he could. He tried to swallow Reid down to the base, but couldn't, so he settled for using his hand.

Reid tried to focus on the hot-as-hell sight of Tyler's mouth swallowing him down. He brought his left hand up to slide his fingers through Tyler's hair. He wanted to touch Tyler everywhere. He dragged his thumb against Tyler's flushed cheek before settling his hand against his neck. Tyler's pulse leaped against the pads of Reid's fingers, competing with the feel of his throat muscles working.

Tyler stroked Reid's hipbone, getting lost in Reid's unique scent and the delicious sounds coming from his throat.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Reid collapsed back on the bed and let his eyes drift shut as the pleasure swept through his body, skittering down his spine and increasing the pressure in his cock.

"Tyler...Ty," Reid tried to warn Tyler that he was about to come, but couldn't form the words through the haze of intoxication.

Tyler continued, wanting everything that Reid would give him. He sucked harder, startling as Reid's release hit the back of his throat. He pulled back enough so that he wouldn't choke and greedily swallowed the hot ribbons of come.

He licked Reid's spent length until Reid gave a whimper at the overstimulation, pulling Tyler up into a messy kiss.

As they continued to kiss leisurely, stroking hips, backs and anywhere their wandering fingers traveled, Tyler felt the increasing need for release. His cock throbbed against his stomach, begging to be touched or, better yet, buried deep inside Reid.

"Reid, I need you now," he murmured in between kisses.

"Yes. Fuck, yes, Ty." Reid reached over to his bedside table, fumbling to find something. In his haste, he pulled the drawer all the way out, sending it crashing to the floor.

Tyler turned Reid's head back to face him. "Nevermind," he assured, eyes flashing fire as a small bottle of lube appeared on the bed.

"Turn over," he gently demanded and Reid hurried to comply. Reid bent his left knee, holding his leg tight to his side and opening himself for Tyler.

Tyler took a moment to admire the delicious offering in front of him, running his hand over Reid's ass. He lowered himself until he was settled between Reid's legs and mouthed at the ring of muscle. Reid shuddered as Tyler began licking at his entrance, trying not to writhe against the intense pleasure. His cock was already hard again, and the friction as he rubbed against the soft sheets was almost too much.

"Now, Ty. Fuck me now," Reid practically begged.

Tyler pulled back and grabbed the bottle of lube. With a snick, he opened it and coated his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the slick liquid. Slowly, he pushed two fingers into Reid, causing a loud moan from deep in Reid's throat and an answering throb from his own cock.

"More," Reid demanded and Tyler was helpless to resist. He added a third finger, twisting and rubbing, trying to find the spot that would drive Reid crazy. All of a sudden, Reid let out a choking sound and bucked his hips. Tyler grinned in euphoric success. He pressed repeatedly against the gland, dropping a kiss against the small of Reid's back.

Reid mumbled an unintelligible string of words, prompting Tyler to pull out his fingers. Reid turned his head to stare at Tyler, their eyes meeting briefly. Breaking the moment of intensity, Tyler lined himself up and pushed slowly, not wanting to hurt Reid. He felt the ring of tight muscle give and continued pushing, spurred on by Reid pants and small gasps of 'yes'.

Finally, he was seated completely inside and the heat and pressure were almost overwhelming, causing him to begin a slow grind. Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed back in almost roughly, causing Reid to grunt. He gripped Reid's hip and worked to focus through the remaining fog of inebriation, easing into a gentler rhythm.

As he rocked into Reid, he bent down to lay hot, messy kisses across Reid's shoulders and back. Reid twisted his head so he could watch Tyler, the blue of his irises almost swallowed by the pupil, leaving a pale ring. As their eyes met and held, feelings and promises were communicated in the space of a few seconds. Tyler reached his left hand up to intertwine their fingers.

Reid's eyes fluttered shut once again as Tyler shifted, the head of his cock dragging against Reid's prostate on every upstroke.

No words were spoken, the only sounds filling the room that of breathing and flesh meeting over and over.

Tyler's pace became sloppy as his balls drew up tight. He let go of Reid's hand, reaching around to pump Reid's erection, wanting them to come together.

Reid gave a hoarse shout as he coated Tyler's fist, his insides squeezing Tyler's cock, causing him to come deep inside Reid. Panting heavily, they stayed locked together until Reid grunted out his discomfort. Tyler pulled out slowly and fell to the side. Reid weakly leaned over and pressed his lips to Tyler's. They smiled at each other and promptly faded into sleep.

****

Tyler moaned and turned to hide his face from the sun shining through the window. His head was throbbing and he was momentarily confused. What happened last night? He slowly opened his eyes and jumped in surprise to see Reid lying completely naked next to him, grinning like he had a secret.

"What the fuck happened?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, from what I remember, we came up here to crash after the party." Tyler nodded that he recalled that much. "Then you told me you love me and proceeded to fuck my brains out."

Reid laughed out loud as Tyler blanched, his face hot with embarrassment. "Wh-what?" Tyler managed, feeling like his stomach had dropped to his feet. He looked down to see that yes, he was in fact, completely naked. Turning to see a gentle smile on Reid's face, he cautiously reached over to run his fingers over the bruise he faintly remembered sucking into Reid's neck.

"Oh, God," he moaned, completely mortified. Before Tyler could hide his face, Reid leaned over and gently kissed him, grasping the back of Tyler's neck to prevent him from running away from this.

They finally separated and Reid gave Tyler a smile that caused his heart to clench and butterflies to take flight in his stomach. He reached forward and laced his fingers with Reid's, giving him a shy smile in return. "I remember more now. I was determined to tell you how I felt last night."

"I'd say mission accomplished," Reid replied with a chuckle. "And just in case it isn't obvious? I love you, too, idiot."

They grinned at each other and leaned into another kiss. Reid ran his fingers through Tyler's hair and brought their foreheads together. "How about we grab a shower and get some breakfast? Then maybe after that, we can have a repeat of last night?"

Tyler chuckled and nodded, reaching to grab his boxers from the floor.

"And this time, I'm on top!"

The End


End file.
